Freaks and Geeks
by NessaFox
Summary: New girl, Clary Fray, is trying to get by in the rich and snooty high school of Alicante Academy. She would've been content with just blending in with the other freaks and geeks of the school but when she catches the eye of Alicante's Golden Boy, Jace Wayland, will she be able to survive unnoticed or will this Golden Boy take on the trip of a lifetime. My first fanfic... enjoy :D


Okay… So this is my very first fanfiction. I love all of Cassandra Clare's stories so I shall respect her and her work by saying: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FANFICTON! THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES ARE OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE AND MCELDERBERRY BOOKS!

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Jitters

First day jitters still existed for Clary Fray, especially when the first day meant the first day of her new school.

Her mother, Jocelyn, and she moved from their cramped little apartment that they had to live with Clary's stepfather, Luke Garroway, in his house/bookstore. She didn't mind the move or the fact that her mother had remarried. Clary knew Luke for as long as she could remember since he would come to visit Clary and Jocelyn often. Clary found him to be more of a father than her birth father. So when Luke knelt down on one knee and proposed to Jocelyn, Clary was filled with glee for them and surprise that Luke had taken so long to pop the question. She was more than happy that her mother had remarried and found someone she loved and who loved her wholeheartedly. It made Clary think that she could find a happy ending just like her mother but she seriously doubted it. Though Clary was a miniature version of Jocelyn with emerald green eyes, fire-y and close to impossible to manage red hair, impeccable artistic abilities, pale skin, and burst of freckles over their bodies, Clary lacked the grace, the confidence, and the curves that Jocelyn had so obviously possessed.

Clary was now going to be a student at Alicante Academy, a prestigious school filled with the rich and the talented. A school Clary would've never attended if it wasn't for the fact that she had a full scholarship from her artwork.

"It's also closer." Jocelyn would add as if distance overshadowed price.

Clary couldn't deny that the short walk to school had its benefits but she approached the school she was awed and intimidated by its façade. Alicante Academy used to be a very big cathedral so it still pertained some of its holy qualities. Crosses and tale of angels vanquishing demons were etched into its ancient stone. Though the school took away the pews and candelabras for lockers and desks and added more onto the old cathedral to fit its ever growing population of students comfortably, the refined and spiritual essence of it all stayed.

'_Great_,' Clary thought with a stinging undertone. '_I haven't even started school and I'm already afraid of this place._' She took a few deep breaths to calm her frantically beating heart and preceded onto the school's campus, all the while, repeating her mantra that there was nothing to fear.

Too bad she didn't believe herself.

"Clary?" A voice called out to her. Clary jumped; surprised that anyone at this school would know who she was. "It is you, Clary!" Before she could find out who the person was, she saw a picture of Angry Birds engulfing her vision and being sucked into a big and crushing hug.

"Can't… breath…" Clary was able to squeak out before finally being released. In front of her was a tall and lanky boy with hipster glasses and shaggy brown hair who looked down at her with the goofiest smile she had ever seen. Realization hit Clary finally recognized the boy in front of her. "SIMON!" She squealed jumped up again and gave her best friend, Simon Lewis as bear hug. "What are you doing here? You never told me you went to this school." She asked once she finally released him.

"Yea… surprise." Simon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before regaining his joyful reunion composure. "But I could be asking you the same question; didn't you go to that one school halfway across town?"

Clary smiled at Simon. She hadn't seen him all summer, what with Simon being busy with his band, Millennium Falcon—or whatever they called themselves now—and Clary being wrapped up with her mother's marriage and moving. Regardless of those facts, Clary was more than happy to see a familiar face at this new school. "Man, do I have a story to tell you."

"Oh, do tell." Simon returned her smile as they walked into the school which now seemed a little less scary to Clary.

* * *

First day jitters affected everyone in the Lightwood Family with the only exception being adopted son, Jace Wayland. For Jace's adopted parents, Robert and Mayrse Lightwood, they were dealing with a lot of first with their children.

For Jace's little brother, Max, he was starting his first day of middle school. The poor little boy, with glasses that covered the majority of his face, was going to have a tough time in for the next three years. He had just begun his awkward teen phase with cracking voice, pimple-y face, and a growing and lanky body. All the Lightwood children went through the phase but fortunately that time of their lives were short lived and Max, like his older brother and sister, would grow into a bombshell.

For Jace's sister, Isabelle, this was her first day of her Junior year, just like Jace. Isabelle has spent the majority of her high school career building up her social status, even though she had one more year left of high school. She was tall and beautiful like a model, her clothes tight and curvasous. And thought that turned the heads and caught the eyes of many, what kept them glued to Isabelle was her piercing blue eyes and shiny black hair—another trait of the Lightwoods—along with her "oh-so-sure" attitude. No one in the family was worried for Isabelle's virtue since anyone who tried to do something she didn't like; she'd strike faster than a viper. This is what she had reminded Jace of, a viper moving with lethal grace before it rips out the throat of its victims. That same grace and attitude that Isabelle possessed was also used to become captain of the cheerleading squad, volleyball, and Miss Alicante. The first day of school was Isabelle's way of staying on top of everything that happened.

For Jace's older brother, Alec, this was his first year coming out the closet. Jace and Isabelle had suspected at first but had loved their older brother too much to care if he was gay or whatever. It took the magic of a very… flamboyant man to make Alec see who he really was. That man was Alec's boyfriend, Magnus Bane and the two could not be any more different. Where Alec was reserved, quite, and dressed in only dark and mute colors Magnus was outgoing, very talkative, and dressed in sparkles and almost retina-burning colors. Maybe it was the confidence that Alec lacked that made him so drawn to his boyfriend or maybe it was because Magnus was the first person to accept Alec for who he truly love, Jace didn't know but he was happy that his older brother was smiling and out of his the depressing stage of his life. Alec's first day of school was dealing with all the people who now knew that he was gay. He wouldn't go it alone since his ever-loving boyfriend would be by his side.

For Jace, it was just another day at school, first day or not. He would arrive on the school campus and have all the girls drool and want him. And who was he to stop him? He was Alicante's "Golden boy". It wasn't because he was wildly popular throughout the school—if not the world—but also it was like he was washed in gold. His hair the color of golden wheat, his eyes shimmered like a million golden doubloons, and his skin was a golden tan, very much unlike the black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin of the Lightwoods. He would breeze through his classes, hang with his friends, flirt with a few lucky women, and then school would let out once again and he would go to practice for football. It was a pretty mundane life for Jace but it didn't bother him once bit. Same social status, same friends, same on-and-off girlfriend.

Or, at least, that what Jace had expected his life to be when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

So that was my first chapter… I spent most of my time introducing everyone (even though we all have read the Mortal Instrument series). I felt like I didn't give Clary and good introduction and Jace part had, like, no dialogue. I'd appreciate feedback. I also promise that the next chapter will be way better.

Thanks for reading and come back again for the next installment of…. Freaks and Geeks.

P.S: If anyone wants to give me a new title of this book, that would be guh-rate!

NessaFox


End file.
